


i'm wide awake, yeah

by thenoeychu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Speculative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenoeychu/pseuds/thenoeychu
Summary: Funny how she sounds like Nat. How she's looking at him just like Nat would have. And how it's not funny at all.





	i'm wide awake, yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Much delayed ficlet for a friend that happened because huhuhu Hawkeye × Hawkeye is gonna be a thing!
> 
> Title from XYLO's "Bang Bang", check it out.

The first time things go south, he ends up yelling at Kate on the drive home. His foot is a little too heavy on the gas, his knuckles white on the stickshift. His mouth runs a mile a minute as he speeds them both to the safe house from that bleak period after the Snap and before Nat had dragged his sorry ass home.

He'd been careless tonight. Kate hadn't. And he knows it's shitty of him to be taking out his temper on her. But she'd taken a bullet to the shoulder that was meant for him and sure, it's been a while since Vormir but all he can think of is Nat looking up at him and he can feel his nerves unraveling.

Bishop doesn't flinch. In fact, she responds gamely with humor, one hand pressed tight over the wound to staunch the bleeding.

"Hey, look at it this way. They had semis and we were just two regular humans with sticks and strings from the Paleolithic era. Not bad for two schmucks, right?"

What the hell made me think I could take on an apprentice.

"Boss," he hears her. There's a note in the word that makes him want to block out everything else. "I'm not a greenhorn. I know what this life means. And I'm not planning to pass out on you because that would just be embarrassing."

One glance at the rearview confirms what the tightness of his chin has been telling him: his lips have thinned into a line right even as the goddamn barn comes into view.

"Clint–"

He hits the brakes a little too hard.

One hand comes up and out just to make sure she doesn't end up bruised by her seatbelt.

And then he's out the door and crossing to her side, his mind running through his internal inventory of what he needs from the woefully unstocked medical kit on the second floor.

" _Clint_."

He freezes mid-fumble for her seatbelt. It takes him about a minute before he can look up to face a pair of blue eyes that look more worried for him than for herself.

Funny how she sounds like Nat. How she's looking at him just like Nat would have. And how it's not funny at all.

"Boss. It's okay. I promise."


End file.
